


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by Legendary5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Butler, F/M, Horror, Late Halloween Fic, Multi, One Hell of a Butler, Reincarnation, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, not that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary5/pseuds/Legendary5
Summary: During a sudden-onset rainstorm, Five and Peter end up at a manor house in the middle of nowhere with a creepy butler and a reclusive owner. But things aren't what they seem..... And with no word from Abel, Peter and Five are trapped with something worse than a zombie.....
Relationships: Janine De Luca/Peter Lynne, Runner Five/Sam Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a last minute Halloween story; I hope you enjoy!

The storm came on so fast that Abel Radio Operator Sam Yao didn’t have any time to warn any of his runners in the field before the downpour was released. As the storm progressed, his runners continued to trickle in, until there were only two out in the wilderness.

“Five, Peter… This storm is starting to get bad, and I mean really bad. I swear those clouds were not as dark as they are now.”

“I have to agree with you Sam,” came Peter’s usually sarcastic voice. “This storm… it came in faster than anyone could have expected.”

Outside, Peter was crouched by the side of a rotting wooden barn, rain running down his face. “I don’t think it was on our radar an hour ago.” He looked up to see Runner Five coming around the corner, sledgehammer in hand. She too was soaked to the bone, and Peter could see she was shivering slightly.

“Anything?” Peter asked.

Five shook her head. “It doesn’t look like anyone here was bitten by zombies. If anything, they’ve all been… drained of blood.” She paused, wiping her face. “Just like with all the others.”

“And zombies?”

“Same as when we were coming this way: not a single zom, or any sign of them.”

It had been happening for a few weeks, mostly to small settlements to the west of Abel. Runners would go out, and never come back; they were only found a week later, their corpses still and completely drained of blood. It obviously wasn’t the work of any zombie, but Janine was determined to find out what was going on. Peter and Five had been selected to travel west to see if they could find any new information.

“Five checked the perimeter, Sam. It doesn’t appear as though any zombies got through here,” he continued. “Actually, it’s almost as if there aren’t any zombies here.”

“There certainly not any other people here,” Five noted darkly.

A fork of lightning split the sky, and both Peter and Five jumped.

“Start heading back, you two,” Sam continued over coms. “I don’t want you out there any more than necessary. This storm is not just going to go away.”

“I was just going to say that myself,” Peter confirmed, looking over at Five. “Let’s head home and get out of this squall, Five.”

…..

As they continued towards Abel, it appeared that Sam’s words were true: the storm wasn’t about to let up anytime soon. In fact, it just got worse the farther Five and Peter went. Bolts of lightning flashed above them, and thunder cracked and rumbled.

“Five, do you see that?”

Five looked behind them, but saw nothing.

“Peter, what – Aah!”

Suddenly, there was a shadow behind them: a cloaked and hooded figure standing in the driving rain, the cowl of the black hood turned towards them.

“Peter, how did that thing get here?!”

“I-I don’t know,” Five noticed the stammer in Peter’s voice; the immortal man, usually so unfazed, seemed… terrified.

“We s-should go, Five. We should r-run. Run, Five! Run!”

Five didn’t need anymore prompting; she and Peter took off, easily keeping pace with each other. The hooded figure seemed to shrink in the downpour, but when Five looked back, it was still there, almost floating as it followed them.

“Peter, it’s gaining!”

“Don’t look back, Five!” Peter shouted, chancing a glace behind them as they ran. “We have to keep moving.”

The figure kept behind them at a steady pace, and every time they veered away towards the direction of Abel, it seemed as though the figure was there, forcing them to veer off in another direction

It wasn’t long before they had lost the figure… but they were also hopelessly lost in the rain. Peter peered breathlessly through the darkness, trying to raise Sam on his headset, while Five struggled with the flashlight. Somewhere out in the darkness, the groan of various zombies could be heard.

“Five,” Peter called suddenly, pointing towards the east. “There are lights up there… looks like some sort of house.”

Five looked towards where Peter was pointing, and saw what appeared to be a manor house all lit up with lights, almost as if it had been expecting them.

“That’s not weird at all,” Five noted. “Wouldn’t you think it would attract all sorts of zombies?”

“Apparently, no one’s told them there’s an apocaplyse happening,” Peter noted dryly. “Still… I’d rather get out of this rain than spend more time with whatever that thing was that’s chasing us. Come on, Five.”

Peter led the way, Five splashing along behind him as they raced toward the front of this manor house in the countryside. As they got closer, Five was reminded of something from an Austen novel, with a gravel driveway and a grand stone staircase that led to the door. The lighted windows rose above them, bright and welcoming.

“Uh, Five… I think they’re watching us…”

A figure was waiting for them at the door, a lantern held aloft in his hands.

The two runners, weary and soaked, reached the top step to be met by the stranger at the door. He was old, wearing a butler’s uniform that looked like it was straight out of Downton Abbey. In the hand not holding the lantern, he carried an umbrella.

“I’m glad to see you’ve arrived.” The man with the lantern said. “My master has been expecting you two.”

“Expecting us?” Both Peter and Five chorused.

“Indeed. My name is Ramsey, and I am the head of the household. My master is current… away, but he shall return shortly. I would encourage the two of you to come in and freshened up. Perhaps put on some dry clothes. In this weather, I’m afraid travel by foot is almost impossible.”

“Suppose we should do what the guy says,” Peter murmured. Five nodded in agreement and they followed Ramsey into the house.


End file.
